Beyond
by Tristin9531
Summary: One mans soul shatters. While another man struggles to keep 2 alive. This is a Gay/Lesbian multiship story. Still in progress.


Chapter 1

Reiner x Bert

Annie sat in the living room, watching her favorite game show; Family Feud. "Name something you would have to protect your home." Said the host. Before the contestant got to buzz in, Reiner ran into the room shouting

"Big F*****g Guns!" He ran in the way of the T.V. blocking Annie's view. Annie sighed.

"Can you move out of the way you big dummy." Said Annie. "Not until I get on Family Feud!" "You will never get into family Feud, you're too stupid." "Ohh yeah?" Reiner started to shout at Annie, and Annie shouted back. Surely everyone could hear the argument that was going on. Bertholdt peered around the corner. He was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Bert never cooked and he decided that he was going to do something nice to his best friends, the ones arguing in the kitchen. Bert had a secret that no one knew. He liked Reiner. Bert would try his best to get Reiner's attention. Bert has liked Reiner over the years, he always admired his strength and bravery.

Bertholdt can't cook. He was terrible at it. Bert looked around the corner to get his friends attention, after of course dazing off into space. "Guys?" He sort of whispered, not wanting to intrude. They were still yelling. "Guys?" He said louder. Still no response. Bert looked back into the kitchen. A grease fire had erupted. "Ummm, Okay." He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a fire hydrant under the bathroom sink. He sprinted back to the kitchen, unknowing how to use a fire hydrant. He aimed the hose at the fire and pressed the trigger. Hydrant fluid spurted from the can. The force of the stream knocked back the can and hit it into Bert's face. Bert screamed and fell onto the floor. Reiner and Annie stopped arguing and ran to the kitchen. Reiner ran to Bertholdt and Annie grabbed the hydrant to take out the fire.

Bertholdt opened his eyes, he say the majestic face of Reiner and the heroics of Annie. Reiner's face sparkled and seemed as clear as ever. Bert just wanted to grab Reiner's face and kiss it, just connect with him. Berthold's hand reached Reiner's face. It was soft, almost like a cloud. His hand rubbed across Reiner's face, he could feel his scars. Adding texture to his softness. His scars told a story and Bert knew every single one of them. Bert wanted to cry, the pain that he felt was more mental than physical. Reiner picked up Bert.

"You're gonna be okay, don't worry." Reiner whispered. He walked down the hall and set Berthodlt on his bed. "Lay down, rest" Reiner left the room and dealt with the kitchen fire. Berthodlt curled into a ball and cried. He felt this way for Reiner a long time. And it's now that he needs to show it.

Chapter 2

Armin x Jean

He was finally going to do it. Armin grasped the note in his hand. He was finally going to give Jean a note he had for him. Jean was sitting two chairs away. It was 4th period; German. The only class they had together. Armin hangs out with Jean during lunch, with Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie. Sasha and Connie are dating, and never stop talking about it. Armin always had an admiration for Jean. Armin has been trying to get Jeans attention for 6 months now. Armin finally gained enough courage to tell Jean that he likes him. Armin got up from his seat and walked to Jean's.

"Hey Jean." Armin said with a stutter. "How are you?" "Hi Armin, I'm doing fine. How about you?" "I'm good. Anyways, I wanted to give you this." Armin held out the note. Jean reached for the note, but Armin couldn't do it. Armin yanked the note back and went back to his seat. Jean looked back to Armin, confusion expressed his face. Armin opened the note and read it. He closed it and ran to Jean and slammed it on his desk, not saying a thing. He ran back to his desk. The bell rang and Armin grabbed his backpack and left the class room. Jean looked at the sealed note, and then at the door. He got up and walked to his next class. Jean sat down in his next class; History. Jean sat next to Marco.

"Hi Jean, How are you?" Marco said, looking into Jeans eyes. "I'm doing great now that I see you." Jean said with a smile. "You're so sweet" Marco said, leaning in for a kiss. "Not right now" "Why not?" "We are in class, later today. Around 6 P.M. I'll come over" "That works perfectly, besides. Now you can meet my parents, they have been wanting to meet you. They can't wait. I will get the dinner ready and everything will be perfect." "Alright, I can't wait." Jean chuckled. "Well let's get to work."

Marco went to work on his stuff. Jean took the note, which Armin gave him, out. He opened the note. It read

"Dear Jean,

It's me, Armin, look I just wanted to tell you something that I have been keeping inside of me for a while now and I just really want to say it. Well Jean I really like you and I was wondering if we could hang out later today, at 6 P.M. it's the only day I can do this. If you don't come I see how it is. But if you do, I wish to speak to you more often."

Jean closed the note. Shocked by what he just read.

"Hey what's that?" Marco said. "Oh nothing" Jean said staring off into the distance.


End file.
